


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Agust D (Agust D), Inspired by Euphoria (BTS), Inspired by Serendipity (BTS), Jackson is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Map of the Soul: Persona Era (BTS), Multi-Era, Protective Team, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Team Dynamics, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:40 PM**

"Namjoon-ah!"

Namjoon looked up just in time to see Jackson sit down next to him."Hey Jackson-ah."He greeted as politely as he could,what with the day he was having so far.Jackson frowned,clearly noting the forced tone of his voice."Having a bad day?"Namjoon forced a smile and simply shrugged."That's one way to put it."Jackson didn't look convinced and threw his arm around his shoulders in a exaggerated manner."Come on Joon-ah,you know you tell me anything."

Namjoon gently pushed Jackson's arm off and shot him a smile."Can we talk about it later?"He asked."I'm not in the best of moods right now."Jackson just shruggeed,clearly noticing that Namjoon wasn't budging."Sure,whatever makes you feel better I guess."Namjoon smiled,genuinely this time."Thanks Jackson."He said in english and Jackson smiled back and once again threw his arm over his shoulder."Anytime joonie." 


End file.
